The Winds of Change
by eostby
Summary: A storm is brewing at Hogwarts, both outside the castle, and inside the Astronomy Tower. For the 1 Pairing 1 Prompt Challenge; the prompt was lightning. Fairly AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Potterverse; I just borrow it when I'm feeling creative.**

A spring thunderstorm was swirling around Hogwarts, sending most of the students inside the warmer rooms of the great castle. Hermione Granger was not one of those huddled by the Gryffindor common room fireplace; she much preferred to watch the storm come in from the top of the Astronomy tower, a warming charm applied to her cloak preventing the wind from chilling her to the bone. Despite constantly telling her friends that she did her best thinking in the library, many times she would instead climb up here and look out over the grounds of Hogwarts, thinking, watching the world go by, and generally trying to relax her mind. It was her fortress of solitude, and today was the first time in her Hogwarts experience that someone broke down that barrier.

"Granger."

Hermione turned to confirm her suspicion, but there was only one person at Hogwarts with that light, yet heavily aristocratic, tone.

"Parkinson."

"Awfully long way from the library, aren't you?" While the words normally would have carried an insult to Hermione's ears, she found herself pleasantly surprised to detect only genuine curiosity in Pansy's question. Still, Pansy's expression seemed a bit harder than necessary, so as she turned back to the window, Hermione contented herself with a terse "Indeed" in response.

"Oh, give it up, Hermione. You're not the only one who comes up here to relax, after all," said Pansy as she joined Hermione at the window.

Hermione looked at her in surprise. "Did…did you just call me by my first name willingly?" questioned Hermione.

Pansy met her eyes, before rolling her own. "You assume that because I'm a big, bad Slytherin, I must hate all the Muggleborn, not even deigning to learn anything about them? Shows why the Hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin for that matter."

As Hermione stared open-mouthed at someone she considered her most-hated rival at school (she refused to consider Malfoy worthy of her attention, no matter what vile filth spewed from his mouth), Pansy continued. "It's not easy living amongst those who believe in the sanctity of the Pureblood Elite." Pansy's pronunciation left no doubt in the capitalization of those words. "If I didn't show condescension to you and the other Muggleborn in Hogwarts, I'd have much larger issues than pointedly ignoring your mild contempt of me. Namely, fending off Draco and his goons 24/7."

Hermione's brain finally reengaged at this point. "So, the aristocratic snobbery, the hate-filled looks and jokes, it's all an act? To stay in that tosspot's good graces?"

Pansy looked over again and nodded. "There may be hope for you yet, Hermione. While this is mostly a bit of relaxation for me as well, I had actually hoped to catch you here to talk about something very important. Well, I really need to get a message to Harry, but since I couldn't risk the wrath of the redhead brigade, I figured you would at least give me the benefit of listening and reacting without much prejudice." At Hermione's raised eyebrow, she quickly added, "You're still a Gryffindor, and I'm still a Slytherin. Our views are colored at least a little by that rivalry." She gave Hermione a slight smile, which eventually drew one back from the girl.

"All right, Par…Pansy," stuttered Hermione, receiving a much wider smile from Pansy for her effort. "What's the message?"

"Speaking on behalf of many Slytherin girls," said Pansy, "we want a promise from Harry that if we join him in the fight against the Dark Lord, he will offer us protection from Malfoy and his ilk."

Hermione looked thoughtful, then puzzled. "What kind of protection are you asking from Harry? We both know that he's magically powerful, but even one of him can't take on the whole of Slytherin House at once."

"That isn't their game, Hermione."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still don't own the Potterverse. Just making sure you knew that. Also, I'm setting this in an A/U 6****th**** year, with a barely competent, yet docile (to Harry) Ministry. And now, part 2!**

The deep voice startled both girls. Suddenly, from a darker portion of the tower, Harry Potter emerged from under his Invisibility Cloak. He slowly walked towards Pansy, folding his cloak up and stowing it away. His green eyes met Pansy's steel grey ones for a moment, before he turned to Hermione. A brief glance showed wide, unsure eyes. Harry returned his gaze to the Slytherin in the room.

"You believe that I will offer all of you the protection of House Potter, then?"

Though Pansy's body trembled slightly, her face remained neutral as she gave a small nod.

"And what leads you to believe that I control the interests of my own house at this point in time?

Hermione was shocked at the tone Harry used. Where he was normally warm, friendly, and inviting, he now sounded cold and bored. It sounded so familiar, but why? And what did he mean about the interests of his house?

"So you want me to believe that you are not the head of your own house, milord? It would be far easier to believe that if not for that nice red ring currently on your right hand."

As Pansy described it, Hermione suddenly saw a ring with a deep red ruby in the middle of it appear on Harry's right ring finger.

"All appearances to the contrary, Miss Parkinson, though I am the last of the Potter's, their full estate is not yet mine to hold. My legal guardian in the Wizarding World has made sure of it, for as long as he is my guardian, anyway."

Hermione's brain, which had already been having trouble processing all of the information she had received so far, went into overdrive piecing together the nuances of Harry's statement. Finally, at least part of the information clicked, allowing her to remind both Harry and Pansy of her presence.

"But Harry, isn't your Wizarding guardian Dumbledore? Why would he want to deny you anything about your family?"

At first startled by Hermione's voice, Harry's expression turned rather grim.

"Because the meddling old man insists that I am not yet ready to know all the secrets of the Potter family, and that I do not need to visit the Potter family vault, because I have everything I need right now, and I shouldn't trouble myself with anything more."

Hermione felt a numbness (_Dumbledore thinks he has everything he needs_?) and then a hot wave of anger beginning to build, but surprisingly it was Pansy who reacted first.

"You mean to tell me that that fool is trying to deny you your birthright because he isn't ready for you to have it yet?!" Pansy shrieked. "How hasn't anyone in the Ministry done anything about this yet?"

Harry offered only a grimacing half smile. "Who would have dared to challenge Dumbledore 15 years ago?" The thunder rumbling outside was the only response offered. "More importantly, who in the Ministry would have the time and resources to challenge him since?" Again, a long silence descended on the trio.

Her anger having dulled a bit, Hermione asked a question that she was sure was also on Pansy's mind. "Harry, if Dumbledore didn't let you become head of your house, how do you have what I'm assuming must be the Potter family ring?"

Harry brightened slightly. "Just because Dumbledore doesn't want it, doesn't mean the goblins at Gringotts feel the same way. The last time I stopped in, they sat me down and explained quite a few things to me. It's how I know that Dumbledore is preventing me from taking control of my house, and that my family even has a vault besides the one I currently use. It wasn't until I saw the true Potter vault that I knew my family had noble lineage. When the goblins realized I knew almost nothing about Wizarding nobility, they filled me in on that too. You didn't think bored indifference was how I greeted every non-Gryffindor I meet, do you?"

Hermione gasped as she finally placed the tone Harry had begun with. It was the same one used between old allied families in formal conversations. She had heard it often in Diagon Alley, and in different languages at the World Cup….

And then the full meaning of what she had just thought struck Hermione.

"When was your house allied with the Potters in the past, Pansy?"

Pansy nodded approvingly. "Excellent, Hermione, truly excellent. I had wondered if you knew that particular part of Wizarding etiquette. The answer is that we allied just over 2 centuries ago, but fell mostly out of favor with each other about 75 years ago. House Parkinson is far more neutral that many give us credit for, but that was a time when our allegiances leaned quite far away from the firmly Light-aligned Potters. I intend to bring us much closer together again, and reestablish the bonds of friendship we once shared. And I am not alone. As I said before, many of us are tired of Draco. And whatever it may bring down the road, we're willing to risk that Harry here is the far better choice going forward."

Hermione sat down next to the window in utter shock. Here was one of the few aspects of the Wizarding World she had fairly limited knowledge about, and yet it seemed to be the lynchpin that held it all together. She vowed to learn more about this as soon as she could.

"That sounds all well and good, Miss Parkinson, but I am afraid, as I said, that I cannot offer you all you seek right now. When I come of age…"

Harry's speech was stopped by Pansy drawing her wand, pointing it skyward, dropping to one knee, and reciting an oath of loyalty to House Potter.

"I, Pansy Parkinson, swear on my life and magic to be loyal to House Potter for the minimum duration of its fight against the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, and to assist its heir in bringing the House back to former glory. So mote it be."

A flash of white light later, and Pansy returned to her feet. "If you are satisfied, milord Potter?" Harry nodded slowly. "Then I bid you good night. I shall pass messages along as I can, and I hope I can arrange to meet with you to discuss our arrangement in more depth." Pansy curtsied, then departed the tower.

A somewhat confused Harry sat down next to a thoroughly confused Hermione. Neither one spoke for a few minutes, as both attempted to collect their thoughts. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"I'm grateful for the help, but I hope I figure out fast what I just agreed to. Pansy knows a lot more about this than even the goblins told me, so I may need another advisor just to sort this all out. And maybe we'll both learn something more, eh?"

Hermione met his genuine smile with one of her own. "To the library?"

Harry groaned lightly as Hermione chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow. You coming back to Gryffindor?"

Hermione looked out the window. Sheets of rain were beginning to descend from the mountains towards Hogwarts. "No time like the present, I suppose." She took Harry's offered hand, and the pair started back to their dorm.

**A/N 2: This is as far as I intend to take the story right now. I don't expect I'll revisit this same plotline in this story, but I'm not ruling out some sort of sequel in the future. However, I grant free reign to anyone who wants to write anything related to this story, whether it be a continuation, Harry's conversation with the goblins, or whatever. All I ask is that you mention me as inspiration, and send along a link to your story. Thank you.**


End file.
